


Bitching to Beverly

by MargotCelvin



Series: Extra Nightmares [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: And very patient, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, They both complain, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: I feel like the title pretty much says what this part is about. Stan and Bill both bitch at Bev about their feelings. She’s a very patient friend.





	Bitching to Beverly

**Author's Note:**

> This is mentioned in Bev’s speech during the Stenbrough wedding.

**From Stan: You free tonight?**

**To Stan: Yeah. What’s up?**

**From Stan: Can we meet up?**

**To Stan: Sure. You want me to pick you up? **

**From Stan: That would be great.**

Bev locked her bedroom door and snuck out the fire escape. Stan’s house was only a fifteen-minute drive away. When she pulled up to his house, he was already sitting on the curb. He got into the car and Bev made her way to the woods by the quarry, it was a quiet spot that not a lot of people knew about. That was normally where they escaped to.

Bev shut off her car and went to sit on the trunk of her car. Stan followed her quietly, he knew she was going to ask him what was up tonight, but he just wasn’t exactly ready to talk.

Bev lit a cigarette for herself before handing the pack and the lighter to Stan. She was the only one of the Losers that knew Stan knew how to smoke, and that he did it when he got really upset. She had kind of figured that he was depressed, but she wasn’t going to bring it up. If Stan didn’t want to tell her, she wasn’t going to push him, at least on that issue.

“So, what’s up?”

“I’m just so fucking tired of this town and every goddamn person in it.”

“So, your dad is being a dick and Bill is being Bill?”

“Yeah.”

“What did your dad do this time?”

“He asked to see my list of schools, so I gave him the list. He wasn’t exactly pleased that none of them were in state. Then he asked me what schools everyone else was looking at. I knew he just wanted to know about Bill, but I started with everyone else. I told him you were looking at schools in Chicago, Ben was looking at schools in Maine, Mike wasn’t looking at all, Eddie was looking in New York, and then I told him Bill was looking at schools in New York too. He asked if they were the same ones I was looking at.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Some of them were the same. I said our top choice was the same.”

“I’m guessing he didn’t take that very well?”

“He took it exactly how you think he did. He was pissed. He went on this long-winded rant about how I’m only looking at places that Bill is looking at and that I need to be my own person and make my own decisions.”

“Are you looking at schools because Bill is?”

“That’s the thing, I’m not. We didn’t even know both of us were looking at Morrison until I asked about college a couple of weeks ago.”

“Isn’t Eddie looking at Morrison too?”

“Yeah, because it’s a good school.”

“And he doesn’t get that?”

“I don’t know if he doesn’t get it or if he just doesn’t want to.” They both sat in silence for a little bit. Bev watched her friend as he tried not to tear himself apart from the inside out. “Why am I not good enough?”

“You are good enough.”

“For who? I’m not good enough for my father, I’m clearly not good enough for Bill, I’m not good enough for anyone.”

“You’re good enough to be one of my best friends.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, what is Bill up to?” Stan groaned loudly, she knew she was in for good tea.

“This bitch, was at my house the other day working on homework. You know normal. Then suddenly, someone is knocking on my door. I figured it was one of you. So, when I opened the door, I was ready for it to be one of you, mostly you, but no. Bill invited his fucking girlfriend over. I thought maybe it would be okay, maybe we can all just do some homework and I won’t want to jump off a bridge. No. She was there for maybe twenty minutes before she was all over him, and he did nothing to stop her.”

“What did you do?”

“I told them that I didn’t feel good so I was going to go lie down and that they could let

themselves out. Bill has a fucking key, it’s not like he can’t come and go whenever he pleases.” He didn’t tell her that he went up to his room and cried. That he had his head buried in his pillow until he heard Bill’s truck leave, which was when he had let the big tears roll freely. He didn’t tell her that he stole some of his parents’ booze and drank a lot more than he should’ve, not that it really helped.

“I’m sorry Stan.” She could assume a lot of the things he wasn’t telling her. She may not know all the details, but she knew Stan.

“I just don’t get it. Why does he feel the need to shove his relationship in my face?”

“I don’t know.” She knew how Stan felt about Bill, hell anyone with eyes could see how much he loved Bill. “Why don’t you tell Bill how you feel about him?”

“He definitely doesn’t feel the same way about me ya dumb bitch.”

“I’m not gonna take offense to that comment.”

“Thank you.” Sometimes Stan got a lot meaner, especially when he got in one of those moods. Bev knew that he really didn’t mean anything hurtful by the comment, they had all been mildly verbally abused by Stan at some point. He always made it up to them.

He really had been working on it. It was just hard to break habits when it came to his depression, especially when it was usually just his inner thoughts making themselves known to everyone else. He didn’t tell anyone that he was always ten times worse to himself than anyone else.

“And you never know, maybe he will feel the same way. Maybe he’s trying to hide how he feels about you. Or just trying to make you jealous.” All of those things were true. Bill told her so.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. It sounds like the plot of a cheesy rom-com.”

“Don’t make fun of my rom-coms. I will stop giving you cigarettes.”

“Rude.” There was a slight pause before Bev asked another question. 

“How long are we staying out here?”

“I don’t know.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bev looked over from her computer to the phone that was ringing next to her. She answered it and told the person on the other end to give her a moment. She walked over to her door and listened carefully, the only sound in the tiny apartment she shared with her father was the T.V. and her father’s snores. She softly closed the door and sat back on her bed, keeping her voice down just in case.

“Hey, you’re good now.”

“He home?”

“Yeah. He’s passed out on the couch though, I should be fine.”

“I’m sorry that I’m calling you this late.”

“You’re fine, Bill. I was awake anyway. What’s up?”

“I fucking hate Jessica.”

“Then why are you dating her?”

“You know why I’m dating her.”

“Right, cause Bowers set you up with her?”

“You act like I really have a choice in any of this.”

“I know you’re worried about protecting Stan, but he’d be fine if didn’t listen to Bowers and stopped acting like a fuckboy. It’s not like he’s ever really alone at school anyway. And then he’s either with us or at his house if he’s not at school. You don’t have to listen to that asshole.”

“That’s not even all of it and you know it.”

“Yeah. I know you’re trying to make him jealous. Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“Stan’s not going to feel the same way. He could do so much better than me.”

“How so?”

“Well, ten seconds ago you called me a fuckboy, so there’s that.”

“Well, you act like one. But I know that’s not the real you.”

“What if Stan doesn’t like the real me?”

“He’ll like it more than he likes this version of you.” Bill sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. “Do you want to tell him?”

“I do. I just don’t know how or when or if he’ll even believe me.”

“You’ll figure it out. But you should tell him.”

“Thanks, Bev, I’ll let you go now.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Bill.” She hung up the phone and sighed.

Her friends were idiots.


End file.
